The vigorous development in the wireless communication field makes spectrum resources become increasingly short, and it has been a focus of attention to fully utilize spectrum resources in a narrow spectrum space without causing mutual interference with other frequency bands. From the aspect of hardware, there are roughly two solutions as follows to avoid mutual interference:
(1) a method of improving insulation of adjacent frequency bands, which requires an antenna system provided with high isolation to filter out interference of a sideband; in practice, however, it is not easy to design an antenna system provided with high isolation and a ultra-wide band characteristic at the same time; besides, a filter with excellent performance further needs to be added to a transmitting terminal and a receiving terminal sometimes to further improve insulation of adjacent frequency bands; and
(2) through a method of changing a polarization of an antenna, e.g. a signal uses horizontal polarization or left-hand circular polarization while another signal with a similar frequency may use vertical polarization or right-hand circular polarization; such a method is widely used in the field of satellite communication; however, the solution can be hardly applied in the field of mobile communications due to uncertainties of mobile terminal locations.
A reconfigurable antenna, which is a new antenna technical idea in recent years, changes an electrical length or current trend of an antenna to change an antenna radiation pattern, polarization or frequency so as to exhibit characteristics of various antennae on one pair of antennae, e.g. re-configurability. With the mature development of Radio Frequency Micro Electro Mechanical System (RF MEMS) switch technology, the application of reconfigurable antennae has achieved greater development.
However, there is no method for solving mutual interference between adjacent frequency bands by using a reconfigurable antenna in the prior art.